


never meant to be

by shr000m



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, the only capitalised words are the discs, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shr000m/pseuds/shr000m
Summary: it was never meant to be-eret-wilbur-tommy***vent fic.
Kudos: 26





	never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> tw  
> suicide  
> blood

he stood with his hand over his mouth and blood dripping from his cheek. 

dream had left him.  
wilbur had left him. technoblade had left him. tubbo had left him.   
he had nobody left.

he stumbled forwards, falling into the ruins of logstedshire. his knees scraped against the rough stone at the bottom and he fought the urge to cry out. 

unsteadily scrambling back out of the gaping hole, he started piling blocks.   
first wood. then stone. then dirt. 

he knew if he fell he would die. that was what he wanted, at least.

he sat down, his legs dangling over the edge, his face blank.   
the sun rose above the horizon. he could see a boat in the sea, circling closer and closer to logstedshire. 

a visitor?   
no.  
he didn’t get visitors. maybe dream coming to taunt him again.  
he let his eyes stray from the boat and looked at the sun again.   
the faint tunes of Mellohi played in his imagination. 

he stood up abruptly, his gaze fixed on a small figure dressed in green below him. he could hear the screams coming from his mouth. 

tommy opened his mouth and finally spoke, his voice echoing down below. “it was never meant to be.”

and then he jumped.


End file.
